


Inspired by Inkstains

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fic Pic, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: These illustrations were done with tons of love and affection and appreciation for Dr. Z, the wonderfully talented ZIGADENUS.These eight illustrations based on her amazing ficINKSTAINSIf you haven't checked this story out, you really should! It's intense, thought-provoking, funny, angsty, and soooo brilliantly written. Thank you, Zig, for providing such irresistible inspiration. :D
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 177
Kudos: 307
Collections: sshg_giftfest





	1. Chapter 1 of Inkstains: Hidden Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inkstains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979892) by [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus). 



She sets her tea back down on the counter, and scoops her fluffy orange monster up into her arms. He rewards this rescue in his usual way, bumping his head up against her chin before settling against her chest.  
[](https://imgur.com/hxB1NuG)  



	2. Chapter 5 of Inkstains: Nuestra Soledad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But why has she done this? Why has she so relentlessly sexualized him in her mind? What is wrong with her, that she would repay his nobility and sacrifice by desecrating his memory in this way?

[](https://imgur.com/o4Iod0v)  



	3. Chapter 11 of Inkstains: The Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your students must’ve been scarred for life.”  
> Snape appears to contemplate this, as he shrugs into his sports jacket. “I don’t know. Would you say you were scarred for life, Miss Granger?”

[](https://imgur.com/wor6NBJ)   



	4. Chapter 21 of Inkstains: Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leans in, so close that they are inhaling the same air. Slowly, not breaking his gaze, she presses forward, touches her forehead against his for a long moment. "Severus," she whispers.

[](https://imgur.com/2H5bqxX)   



	5. Chapter 28 of Inkstains: Pieces, Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’d talk about you, on occasion. Do you remember Severus, she’d ask. Always hurt to have to tell her I didn’t. ‘Though it’s nice enough to know you now.”  
> He swallows, and grimaces more than smiles, but Eileen is not looking, and does not seem to expect a response.

[](https://imgur.com/5LfprrQ)   



	6. Chapter 32 of Inkstains: The Bostock Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” she says now. But she is in a graveyard, where only the remains of things are stored. And she has apologized to the remains of things before (I’m sorry, she said, Please die.); it didn’t do any good then, and it doesn’t now.

[](https://imgur.com/lvUghg6)   



	7. Chapter 36 of Inkstains: The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She cheers Maddie’s aim with a wild whoop. Drains the remainder of the beer she’s been working on. Winds up, lets fly. And laughs, exalted, as it fractures against the brick, splinters of glass starring off into the darkness. Wipes her streaming eyes. And laughs.

[](https://imgur.com/Q5TkuuA)   



	8. Chapter 39 of Inkstains: Fairy Godmothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necklace Maddie returns with is extraordinary, a riot of small labradorite and moonstone pendants in swirls of silver and glistening chain. She has only a moment to study it, before Severus scoops it out of Maddie’s hands, to fasten around her neck. She thinks his hands linger a bit more than is entirely necessary, but she’s certainly not averse.

[](https://imgur.com/rhI0dLh)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout! Again, if you haven't read this amazing fic, I can't recommend it highly enough. :D


End file.
